


Beware the Green-Eyed Wolf

by Luluko Kururugi (LokasennaHiddleston)



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Choking, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Porn With Plot, Suzaku is a Sexy Beast, Werewolf Suzaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokasennaHiddleston/pseuds/Luluko%20Kururugi
Summary: On Halloween, all the beasts come out to play and trick or treat. When Suzaku catches the delicious scent of his mate, he tracks down the mysterious Lelouch. Lelouch is human and humans aren't supposed to bond with wolves. But Suzaku isn't going to let that stop him. It's time for the green-eyed wolf to claim and breed his mate.Also known as the wolf!zaku AU where my boi knots the hell out of Lulu and Lulu tries but utterly fails to resist the lethal puppy dog eyes his new mate has.
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Comments: 12
Kudos: 182





	Beware the Green-Eyed Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Here! Have a belated Halloween fic! Dedicated to all the awesome artists on Twitter who make WerewolfZaku art! I'm supposed to be working, but I'm writing wolfzaku porn instead. Terribly irresponsible, but definitely enjoyable.

_Suzaku_

He was not supposed to have come here. His father had made it clear that werewolves weren't supposed to mix with humans. It was forbidden to break that rule. But on one night, every year, the creatures of the night always tended to ignore that. 

The humans celebrated Halloween and put on terrifying costumes. In their zeal, they completely ignored the actual monsters who walked among them.

"You are not to go out today, Suzaku!" his father had bellowed.

Suzaku had nodded obediently, then proceeded to ignore his own promise. He'd probably be punished for it later. But it would be worth it, for all the wonders he'd see tonight. 

Of course, he knew Genbu was not wrong to worry. Today alone, Suzaku had spotted a green-haired witch and a red-haired vampire. The vampire hadn't noticed him, which was a good thing, because if she had, they would have probably come to blows. The witch had just smirked, licked her blood-red lips, and shoved an empty bag in his arms. "Enjoy your trick-or-treating!" she had said.

Suzaku had scampered off, hating the knowing way she had looked at him. No, he was not supposed to be here. Humans were so breakable. It would be so easy for him to kill one, even if he did not mean to. But he was curious, and something inside him tugged at him, asking him to investigate.

It was easy enough to blend in. Despite his wariness of the witch, her gift came in handy. It appeared that the only thing he had to do was to knock on the doors of houses, carrying a bag, and say the magical words, 'trick or treat'. Then, he would be given a gift. How intriguing. 

He tried it many times, and he was welcomed repeatedly. The humans cooed over his adorable ears and tail, and his glowing green eyes. There were a few children who tugged on his tail, but Suzaku was used to pups in the pack doing that, so he didn't chase them off. The females--as well as the occasional male--sometimes touched his bare chest. Some had shown concern over him walking around half-dressed when it was cold outside, but he'd assured them it wasn't a problem, and they'd all been very nice about it in the end. Overall, it was a pleasant experience. But still, Suzaku couldn't help but feel there had to be something more to it, some great secret he wasn't supposed to discover.

A few hours into his quest, Suzaku caught an alluring scent. He started wagging his tail and his ears perked up in excitement. It was... the smell of his mate! 

Something angry and ugly rose in his chest. So that was it. That must have been the real reason. If Genbu had known Suzaku's mate was human, he would have wanted to keep them apart. Well, fuck that. Suzaku didn't care about what anyone thought. He would track down his mate and claim them, and he would kill anyone who stood in his way.

****

_Lelouch_

Lelouch had not wanted to come to the party. He had a paper pending for next week, and he was completely behind, because he'd been too busy with the chess tournament and Milly's last festivals to wrap it up. It wasn't a big deal--he could finish it in a few hours--but he hated wasting his time at a party when he could be doing something far more productive with his time.

But now, here he was, stuck at one of the many costume balls thrown in the city, surrounded by dressed up, dancing strangers. Lelouch stood at the table, sipped some of the punch, and amused himself with rating their costumes. Most didn't even rate a 5. There was actually a guy who'd just taken his bed sheets and was pretending to be a ghost. Lelouch sneered at him. "At least make an effort if you're going to come to a costume party," he muttered under his breath.

The guy didn't hear him, but someone else did. "I know what you mean, but it's all in good fun. I like your costume, though. It's very elaborate."

Lelouch turned, only to see that at one point when he hadn't been paying attention, a gorgeous red-head had sneaked up on him. She was dressed in a low cut cut red gown that left very little to the imagination. Her nails were painted a bloody crimson, and when she smiled, Lelouch could catch a glimpse of fangs.

"I like your costume too," he replied honestly. It wasn't as 'in your face' as other vampire costumes, but that just made it nicer. Besides, the dress alone was unusual. It looked like it could have been torn out of one of Clovis's museum displays. Despite himself, Lelouch found his interest piqued. "You must have put in a lot of effort to make it."

"Well, it is a special night. I had to prepare." Her tone shifted, growing icier. "Now, come with me. I need to feed."

In the dim light of the party room, her eyes seemed to glow red. It was an impressive effect. Lelouch half wanted to ask her how she'd done it. His own contacts were always so problematic, and he'd abandoned the idea of using them this year out of sheer exasperation. But he didn't like her tone. Getting in character was all well and good, but he didn't appreciate being told what to do by some stranger. "Thanks, but I'm not interested. You can find another... blood slave."

The girl blinked at him in visible shock. She leaned in a little closer, grabbed his arm, and tried to shove her breasts into his face. Her touch was like ice. "I think you didn't hear me correctly. Come with me."

Lelouch sighed. Boy, was she barking up the wrong tree. He was as gay as they came. Milly swore up and down that his outfit made that clear, but for some reason, he still ran into girls who thought they could cure him of his gayness. "Look, I'm flattered, but I don't swing that way. I like boys."

The red-head's nostrils flared in visible irritation. It looked like she was the type who took rejection personally. "It doesn't matter what you—"

"Kallen," a smooth male voice cut her off mid-sentence. "Fancy meeting you here. I didn't think you'd be looking for snacks in a place like this."

The new arrival was a young man with brown hair and deep green eyes. As costumes went, his wasn't very elaborate. He was bare-chested and only wearing a ripped pair of jeans and a simple pair of sandals. The werewolf ears and tail were very believable, though, as were the claws attached to his fingers and toes. 

The redhead—Kallen—wasn't happy at the stranger's intervention. "You!" she snarled. "Get your own prey!"

Prey? Well, that was a little rude. Lelouch appreciated dedication, but this was beginning to get a little too much for him. His unexpected savior seemed to agree. "He's not prey. He's a human being."

"I don't need to hear that from someone like you, Suzaku."

Suzaku bared his teeth at her. "Kallen, I'll only tell you this once. If you don’t want trouble, leave."

Suddenly, the atmosphere seemed suffocating. Lelouch felt like he couldn't draw in enough air. His knees went a little weak and he leaned against the table so he wouldn't fall over. What the hell was going on here?

"Are you crazy?" Kallen asked. "You can't—"

"Watch me!" Suzaku snapped sharply at her. His eyes were glowing a poisonous green. Where did these people get their contacts? Lelouch really had to remember to ask.

Kallen huffed, but she must have decided it wasn't worth it to argue further. "Just so you know, this isn't over."

With that, she turned on her heel and disappeared into the crowd, making a beeline for a tall blond with a loud, booming laughter. As soon as she was gone, the oppressive atmosphere vanished. Suzaku scratched his head awkwardly. "Hi. I’m Suzaku. Sorry about that. Kallen and I go way back and we don't really get along."

"Yes, I could tell," Lelouch replied sarcastically. "I'm Lelouch, by the way. Thanks for the save. I didn't want to make a scene in the middle of the party, and she was being very insistent."

Suzaku tilted his head, and his ears flicked strangely. The expression reminded Lelouch of a curious puppy. "Was she? How come you didn't want to go with her? I know for a fact that she tends to be convincing."

Lelouch shrugged. "She's not my type."

Suzaku leaned in a little more closely, and his tail started to wag. How was he even doing that? Lelouch knew all about advanced prosthetics used for cosplay, but he couldn't see any kind of wiring attached to the ears and tail, nothing that would help Suzaku make them move naturally.

"I heard. You like males. What about me? Would you find me an appropriate mating partner?" 

Unlike Kallen, Suzaku didn't try to touch him. Even so, there was something about him that screamed danger. Maybe it was his earlier exchange with Kallen, the strange vibe they'd both given off. Either way, Lelouch knew he should probably say 'no', leave the party, and go back to his dorm room to finish his paper.

He didn't. When he opened his mouth, what came out from his lips was entirely different. "I could be persuaded."

****

_Suzaku_

That had been too close. Suzaku had arrived at the humans' abode just in time to see Kallen trying to ambush his mate. If things had been different, he'd have attacked her and ripped her to pieces. But they were among humans, and his very human mate was present. Suzaku knew he needed to tread lightly here.

So far, things seemed to be going well, although they were also complicated. His mate had proven to be resistant to Kallen's thrall, an ability very few humans possessed. That just made it all the more important for Suzaku to claim him soon, because otherwise, Kallen's clan would try to sweep in and steal him. Fortunately, Lelouch preferred males over females and had shown attraction toward Suzaku's form.

This was Suzaku's cue to show that he could be a good mate and provide for his beloved. If he'd been with his pack, he could have hunted for Lelouch properly. Unfortunately, he was not in the forest now, and while he had proven his worth by chasing off a predator, someone like Lelouch deserved more.

An idea niggled at the back of his mind. "Wait here. I have something for you."

Lelouch shot him a bemused look, but nodded. Suzaku sped out of the room and went to retrieve his bag of candy from where he'd dropped it earlier. Fortunately, no one had taken it during his confrontation with Kallen. Now, he had a tentative gift for his mate. It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing.

He returned to Lelouch's side, bringing his sweet prey with him. "For you," he said, offering Lelouch the bag.

Lelouch took the bag automatically, only to let out a small _oof_ when he noticed how heavy it was. "What the hell?" he asked. "What did you put in here? Rocks?"

"No, of course not," Suzaku replied, shocked that his mate would say such a thing. "It's just sweet foodstuffs. I thought you might like them."

Lelouch took a candy bar out of the bag, confused. "I see... It's just... Far heavier than I expected." He looked at his drink and set it aside. "Maybe I should stop drinking the punch. They must have spiked it."

Suzaku didn't smell any alcoholic substances in his mate's drink, but he decided to not point that out. As long as his mate was still talking to him and accepting his present, some mild confusion was acceptable at first. Suzaku could clarify everything in time, after Lelouch understood his role. 

"Why are you giving me this?" Lelouch inquired. "You don't even know me."

"Of course I know you. Your name is Lelouch. You're sexually attracted to me, just like I'm sexually attracted to you. Everything else can come later."

Lelouch's face flamed. "It sounds weird when you say it like that."

"There's nothing weird about it and you know it."

Lelouch didn't reply. He just licked his lips and stared at Suzaku as if hypnotized. And Suzaku knew he needed to make a move.

Truth be told, if Suzaku hadn't known any better, he'd have thought Lelouch was a paranormal creature too. His deep purple eyes were very unusual in color for humans, and his skin had that flawless quality that often appeared in fae-kind. Tonight, he was wearing a black and red cloak reminiscent of vampire fashion, with a pair of tiny demon wings attached to it. His leather pants hugged his slender legs, but they were cut off, showing a hint of thigh. The long red scarves that complimented the outfit reminded Suzaku of flowing blood. 

But Lelouch was not a paranormal being. He was a human. Suzaku needed to be careful, lest he accidentally harm his beloved in the mating process. 

"Come on," he said, flaring his aura a little more. "Let's go outside. We can talk in private there."

Lelouch nodded. When Suzaku offered him his hand, he took it. His pulse was racing, but it wasn't out of fear. So far, so good. 

That simple touch was electric, and it made Suzaku want to tear Lelouch's clothes right off. He held back, and his efforts were not in vain. Lelouch took the next step himself. "You know what? Do you want to come to my dorm? I don't share a room with anyone, and people are still out partying. We'd be alone properly."

"That sounds perfect," Suzaku replied with a grin.

The 'dorm'—as Lelouch had called it—turned out to be a shared den of some kind. Since Lelouch had commented on the bag being heavy, Suzaku took it back to carry it himself. At the same time, he paid close attention to the road, since he'd have to come back to the dorm repeatedly to prove his affections toward Lelouch. They passed a lot of people on the way to Lelouch's home, but they were all too busy with their own activities to care about what Suzaku was doing. 

"Are you a student also?" Lelouch asked while they walked. "I haven't seen you around campus."

Suzaku considered the question. He didn't want to lie to his mate, but how could he explain to Lelouch what a young werewolf's life was all about? "I'm not a student, no," he decided to say. "I work. For... my family." That sounded human enough, right? 

It must have, because Lelouch relaxed slightly. "What do you do, exactly?"

"We own territory a hundred miles or so away from here. My family has been managing it for generations. And you?"

"Oh, I'm not that interesting. I study Business Law."

Suzaku got the feeling his mate wasn't being completely truthful, but he supposed it was unreasonable to expect too much. He flared his aura a little more, making sure Lelouch remained focused on the sexual attraction between them, and not on whatever was troubling him.

As a rule, Suzaku didn't actually like to show off his strength. It tended to get him in trouble, especially with his father or Kaguya. But in front of a potential mate—of Lelouch—all bets were off. And even if Lelouch was human, he responded well to the aura. He could sense what it meant—that Suzaku was strong enough to protect him, to provide for him, to give him strong pups. 

The lingering tension in Lelouch's body vanished. Suzaku tested his luck, and Lelouch allowed him to wrap an arm around his shoulders. Good progress indeed.

Of course, this had the side-effect of bringing them even closer together. That meant that, by the time they actually reached Lelouch's dorm, Suzaku was rock hard and barely managing to control his shift. Lelouch's face was flushed, and he'd long ago stopped trying to make conversation.

He closed the door behind Suzaku and pressed his body against Suzaku's, breathlessly grinding against him. "I don't know what it is about you, but you make me want to throw all caution out the window," he confessed.

"Of course," Suzaku answered, dropping the bag of candy. "You're my mate."

Lelouch had no idea what that meant, but Suzaku didn't let him dwell on his confusion and surprise. He picked Lelouch up and carried him in the direction of the sole bed in the room. Lelouch yelped slightly when Suzaku dumped him on the bed. Now, for him to unravel his package and win his gift.

As much as he liked Lelouch's outfit, it could not be allowed to survive, not when it kept Suzaku from reaching Lelouch's skin. That was unacceptable, so Suzaku reached for the silk and leather that hid his mate from him and tugged.

The material tore like it was tissue paper. Within seconds, Suzaku had Lelouch naked, just like he had wanted. Lelouch's eyes widened and his breath caught. Oops. Right, humans probably couldn't do that, least of all so quickly. Time to distract his mate a little more. Suzaku reached for Lelouch's erect cock and started to massage it. 

Lelouch gasped, and slumped down onto the pillows, a picture of beautiful submission. The white column of his neck just begged to be bitten and marked. He told himself to be patient. He would mark Lelouch soon. But not just yet. 

Toeing off his sandals, he lowered his body over Lelouch's. He took his time, leaving love bites all over Lelouch's pale form. There. Now everyone would know this beautiful creature belonged to Suzaku. No one would dare to try to claim him, lest the White Reaper hunt them down and enact vengeance. All the while, he never stopped jacking Lelouch off. 

"Fuck," Lelouch croaked out. "I need you... I need to touch you properly. Take your costume off. Come on."

Suzaku didn't need to be told twice. He got up and undid the zipper of his jeans, dumping them on the floor. Of course, that was when everything went wrong.

At first, Lelouch's gaze zeroed in on his erect cock and he licked his lips, clearly tempted. But then, he must have noticed something wasn't right. He frowned, eyeing Suzaku from head to toe. "Wait a minute... Where does your tail...?" He trailed off, apparently speechless.

Suzaku tilted his head curiously. "Is there something wrong with my tail?" He knew very well what Lelouch meant, but he wasn't going to let Lelouch escape anyway.

"Umm... Yes? I mean, human beings don't have tails. Or wolf ears. Or... fangs, apparently."

Suzaku grinned, displaying said fangs a little more. Obviously, Lelouch had noticed the fact that his werewolf nature was coming out more, so there was no point in hiding now. "Don't worry. It's not actually possible to change a human into a werewolf. And if I bite you, I'll make sure you enjoy it."

****

_Lelouch_

What the fuck? What the actual fuck? This was a weird and crazy dream. It had to be. Lelouch's indulgence for the night—otherwise known as Suzaku—couldn't actually have a wolf tail, fangs, and ears like an animal. It made no sense. The tail had to be attached in some way to his waist. 

Except it wasn't. There was not a stitch of material on Suzaku's body now, definitely nothing that could allow him to use that kind of tail. And then, to make matters worse, Suzaku went ahead and turned around. He had a really nice ass, damn him, but it wasn't those perfect globes he was trying to point out. "See?" he asked, showing Lelouch the place where the tail was melded into his spine. "A perfectly normal werewolf tail."

"A werewolf," Lelouch said weakly. "You're a werewolf."

"Mhmm," Suzaku said with a cheerful smile. "But like I said, you don't have to worry. I'm not dangerous. Not to you, at least."

Lelouch doubted that very much. Suzaku had already done something strange to him. Lelouch was sure of it now. It wasn't his style to throw himself at random boys on the street, no matter how cute they were. He was more likely to shoot down the guys who flirted with him than bring them to his dorm room. Milly had repeated whined about it and had said that, at this rate, he'd die a virgin. There was no logical reason why he'd have acted differently tonight. And yet, he had. He'd thrown all caution and sense out of the window and had fully intended to sleep with Suzaku until he had seen the weirdness with the tail.

"W-What did you do to me?" he asked, his panic rising.

"Nothing," Suzaku answered, his smile fading. "I would never harm you. I swear."

He sounded honest and his tail slumped down between his legs, a clear sign of sadness and dejection. "I'd never force myself on my own mate."

His green eyes were so sorrowful that Lelouch wanted to kick himself for hurting his feelings. "Y-You have to admit... This is very strange for me. It's not my style to... just accept random strangers into my bed."

"Oh!" Suzaku said, perking up slightly. "Well, I'm not a random stranger. Like I said, I'm your mate."

Suzaku had mentioned that before, but Lelouch hadn't paid any attention to it. Clearly, he should have. 

"It's true that I... Well, I encouraged your hormones a bit," Suzaku admitted, "but it's not like a vampiric thrall or anything like that."

A vampiric thrall. Christ. Of course vampires existed too. Lelouch was beginning to get a headache just thinking about it. 

Noticing his disgruntlement, Suzaku tentatively approached the bed again. "Don't worry, Lelouch," he said earnestly, reaching for his hand. "I'll be a good mate. I'll protect you."

And Lelouch knew he really should have pushed the werewolf away. He should have told Suzaku to take his cute werewolf tail and ears and scamper off. But at one point today, he must have truly lost all sense, because instead, he nodded.

In response, he received a blinding smile. "You won't regret this, Lelouch," Suzaku said. "I promise."

And then, Suzaku was on top of him again, his lips fierce and insistent on Lelouch's. And yep, there were definitely fangs there. Lelouch wondered how he'd fucking missed it until now. Either way, he'd clearly lost his chance to change his mind. Suzaku pinned him down under his larger and heavier bulk, grabbing his wrists and trapping Lelouch against the bed. Even if Lelouch had been inclined to fight him off, he definitely couldn't have now.

"You're mine," he growled in Lelouch's ear. "We'll have the most beautiful pups. You'll see."

Suzaku had never said anything about pups, damn it! And Lelouch was a guy! Surely he couldn't get pregnant, even if he did have sex with a werewolf. Then again, what did he know? His mother had always said that he should keep an open mind, because the impossible was always possible. Knowing her, she'd probably approve of this insanity.

Lelouch didn't get to dwell on his mother's potential opinion of his plight for much longer. In the blink of an eye, Suzaku grabbed the remnants of his scarves and bound Lelouch's wrists against the headboard. "There you go," he said. "You look so good tied up, Lelouch. I'll have to make something special for you as a courting gift. Purple, to match your eyes."

Lelouch would have protested, but the damn werewolf was moving too quickly for Lelouch to do much of anything at all. And when Suzaku licked his lips and said, "I can't wait to devour you," he wondered if this was how he was going to die. At the hands of a paranormal creature who shouldn't even exist. It sounded like something out of the pornographic novels Milly liked to read.

Suzaku had no intention of actually killing him, of course, but what he did next wasn't much better. He lowered his lips over Lelouch's dick and took it into his mouth, all the way into his throat. That alone would have felt fucking amazing... but Suzaku wasn't just a young and horny man. He was a werewolf. That meant Lelouch felt Suzaku's fangs against a very sensitive part of his anatomy. That whole thing with the devouring was beginning to seem even more likely. 

And yet, for some reason, Lelouch didn't mind. To give Suzaku credit, he was careful and he didn't actually bite down. He nipped and scratched the engorged shaft a few times, but the mild pain didn't put Lelouch off. If anything, the opposite was the case. "More," he heard himself cry out. He didn't recognize his own voice, but maybe that was a good thing. "Give me more."

"Yes, my mate," Suzaku replied dutifully. He was rougher after that, and for the first time, Lelouch felt Suzaku's claws actually digging into his hip. He didn't actually break the skin, but it was a close call. This was so dangerous, but with every second that passed, Lelouch cared about that less. He just wanted to touch Suzaku back, to feel those strange ears under his fingertips. Were they soft to the touch? They looked soft, and strangely attractive. 

He jerked on the silk bindings that kept him immobilized against the headboard, but he wasn't strong enough to break them. Suzaku glanced up at him and released his cock from his mouth with a wet pop. "Something the matter? Is my mate not happy with me?"

The damn beast knew exactly what he was doing to Lelouch. Lelouch glared at him, trying to make a desperate scramble for his logical side. It didn't work, and Suzaku just laughed at him. "Shame on me. I think I've neglected a very needy part of you."

He spread Lelouch's legs as wide as they'd go and reached for his anus. Lelouch wasn't an idiot, so he'd known things were headed in that direction. But Suzaku's fingers still had claws, and he wasn't sure his insides would be happy if Suzaku actually tried to slide those sharp tips inside him. "Hey!" Lelouch spluttered. "What...? Don't..."

Suzaku silenced him by gripping his dick in an iron-like vise. It wasn't painful, but it came very close. "Now, now, Lelouch. Be a good mate. You need to wait a little before I can start breeding you."

His green eyes were glowing again, like bright emeralds. This was a weird fever dream. It had to be. He'd gotten drunk on that stupid punch, or stumbled onto one of Milly's more interesting concoctions. That was the only explanation. And really... If that was true, why not enjoy it? Why not go along with this weird fantasy his subconscious had conjured?

"You want that, don't you?" Suzaku prodded. "You want to be bred. To be owned by me."

"Yes," Lelouch said. "Yes. Breed me."

He couldn't believe he'd managed to say something so ridiculous out loud, but whatever. It had a remarkable effect on Suzaku. Suzaku's demeanor instantly changed. It was as if Lelouch had just flipped some invisible switch, making the smile and the innocent facade fade away. 

Suzaku's lips curled into a vicious, almost terrifying snarl. At that moment, there was no way to deny just how much of a beast he was. With a flick of his clawed hands, he made the torn ribbons of Lelouch's scarves curl around his neck. When he tugged on the material, Lelouch started to have trouble breathing.

"You know, my father always says that it's very easy to kill humans. They're so fragile, so breakable. Maybe I should kill you now. Save myself from you. From the heartache. Because humans don't love werewolves. They can't. We're anomalies, animals, monsters. Taking a human for a mate is a recipe for disaster."

Spots were starting to dance in Lelouch's vision, but he met Suzaku's eyes without flinching. "So kill me then," he choked out. "Or fuck me. But you need to decide."

"It's too late," Suzaku said, his voice strangely soft. "I already made my decision when I first caught your scent."

And then, the words all dried up. Suzaku reached into Lelouch's nightstand and found his stash of lube. His claws vanished just long enough for him to stretch Lelouch, although it was an obvious effort. Finally, he slicked up his cock with a generous amount of lubricant and positioned his dick at Lelouch's opening. In one single thrust, he buried his dick inside Lelouch's body.

It felt like being split into two. Lelouch cried out in a mix of pleasure and pain as his body instinctively tried to fight off the invasion. But maybe there was something to this mate thing after all, because it didn't take him long to relax and accept Suzaku's girth. It was a good thing too, because Suzaku had apparently decided there was no point in holding back now. He started thrusting in and out of Lelouch, tiny growls occasionally escaping his lips. Those lupine ears were flat against his skull and his expression was so intent that Lelouch knew he would never be able to escape.

It was okay, though, because he could trap Suzaku in turn. A werewolf sounded like a useful thing to have. Besides, Lelouch had never done things halfway. If he was going to have a possessive boyfriend, it might as well be a paranormal creature.

Suzaku hissed and his thrusts increased in strength and speed. "I knew it. I knew it. You're a demon. You'll capture me. I should kill you."

But he didn't kill Lelouch. He just kept pounding in and out of him, nailing his prostate every single time. Lelouch reached for him, grabbing his shoulders and burying his fingernails into his flesh. He wanted to hurt Suzaku just like Suzaku was hurting him, to brand his werewolf just like he was being branded.

A thin, crimson band started to appear around Suzaku's throat. Suzaku howled and thrust inside Lelouch so hard his teeth rattled. He buried his fangs in Lelouch's throat, and Lelouch's world went white. The next thing he knew, they were both coming, and Suzaku's cock was expanding inside him, growing even bigger than it had already been.

A hysterical voice at the back of Lelouch's mind screamed in outrage and panic. "Wonderful. He's knotting me now."

But that voice was barely audible now, suffocated by the sensations and emotions Suzaku's touch had summoned inside him. He tasted his own blood and Suzaku's in his mouth. Fire and savagery danced over his skin. A beast clawed at the back of his consciousness. He was Lelouch, but he was Suzaku's Lelouch, and he was so much more than that.

He didn't know how long the whole thing lasted, but by the time he came to, Lelouch felt like his whole world had shifted on its axis. He should have probably said something meaningful and deep, but Suzaku was still buried inside him, his knot refusing to recede.

"Sorry about this," the damn werewolf said, his sheepish smile back on his face. "I'm going to get stuck inside you until my body acknowledges that you're with pup."

Lelouch allowed himself a few seconds to admire the collar now adorning Suzaku's throat, then decided it was time to be rational again. "Suzaku... I don't know how to tell you this... But I'm male."

"Oh, that doesn't matter," Suzaku said, wagging his tail. "We're mates."

Lelouch closed his eyes, feeling the sudden need to cry. What the fuck had he gotten himself into?

****

_Elsewhere_

"Finally!" Marianne sighed in relief and dismissed the magical orb she'd been using to spy on her son. "I was beginning to lose hope for Lelouch. I appreciate the help, C.C."

C.C. shrugged and bit into a slice of pizza. "I didn't do much. Just pointed the wolf pup in the right direction. He did everything on his own."

"Can the pup be trusted to take care of Lelouch's... special needs?" Charles rumbled.

"I'm sure it'll be fine, dear," Marianne said, waving her hand. "They haven't even been together a day, and already Lelouch's magical nature is emerging. Besides, I don't know about you, but I look forward to being a grandmother."

C.C. didn't say anything. She kind of looked forward to that herself. She'd have to remember to sneak a peek into Genbu Kururugi's lair when the Alpha werewolf found out about it, though. She had a feeling his reaction would be hilarious. 

**Author's Note:**

> Lelouch's outfit is the Code Black figurine one. Kallen's outfit is also inspired out of her many figurines.


End file.
